1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a correction label applying device for a portable label printing machine, for correcting the printing on price tags, tickets and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been conventional to correct erroneous printing on price tags, for example, an incorrect price, by using a portable label printing and applying machine to apply a small label piece with corrected printing to the price tag as precisely as possible, for correcting the printed information. Attaching the label piece at the correct position on the price tag with sufficient precision is extremely difficult in practice, however, so that such work cannot be done quickly, and errors tend to occur.
One proposed correction label applying device detachably mounts a price tag holding device for correcting printed characters to a label printing machine (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 54-142100 (1979). See U.S. application Ser. No. 32,378, (filed Apr. 23, 1979) now U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,138. This price tag holding device is detachable, however, and the price tag holding device is attached to the label printing machine only when correcting errors, being detached therefrom for normal use of the label printing machine. The necessary repeated attachment and detachment is inconvenient, and the price tag holding device may be lost.